


i think of you, even when we're far apart

by ASCELLAS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after two years apart, killua and gon reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think of you, even when we're far apart

It had been almost two years since Gon had seen his best friend. They managed to keep in contact with letters, occasionally calls, and texts. Gon couldn't help the feeling of longing to be by his friend's side during the few years. It was an awkward transition to be at someone's side for three years and then depart ways. With their time apart, Gon decided it was best to go back home. He caught up with school, helped Mito around the home, and really grew into being a young adult.

Things for Killua had been a little different. He and Alluka had practically gone around the world, seeing almost everything that they could. Thankfully they only ran into family trouble a couple of times. Killua enjoyed spending the time with his sister and watching her grow. He could never stop the dull ache in his chest when he thought about Gon. Killua had realized a lot of things while his time away from his best friend.

One, that he undoubtedly had romantic feelings for him. It really wasn't a surprise to him there, but it was easier to realize his feelings once being away. Killua also reflected how parts of their friendship had started to fall apart, and maybe parting ways for the best. But it didn't stop him from missing his best friend nearly everyday. It didn't stop the sadness that would always settle in at night. 

But it was all about to change when Killua received a single text from Gon, asking him to meet with him in Yorknew City. Part of Killua was telling himself to deny the invitation to meet up again, mainly out of fear. At the same time, he was honestly glad that Gon wanted to see him again. But what if he didn't like the changes he went through during their time apart. Not to mention that Killua's attraction towards him only intensified during the separation.

Alluka had been there to convince him that this would be a good idea. She helped him quell any unpleasant feelings he got from it. Killua finally replied to his message, setting a time and date to meet with each other. In just a couple weeks, he was going to see his best friend again. 

\--z--

The two weeks had passed by with no time at all with a lot of unnecessary preparation and worrying. Alluka tried her best to calm Killua down, but it wasn't very easy to do. After departing for their trip, Killua had finally managed to relax enough to fall asleep on their way there.

Hours later, Killua had woken up to Alluka shaking him, informing him that they arrived. Instantly his stomach was in knots. There wasn't a reason why he should be so nervous. Nothing could have changed that much between them. At least he hoped. 

Once they gathered their things and headed outside, Leorio and Kurapika were waiting for them by the car. Killua could tell Leorio didn't change that much. But Kurapika looked better, happier even. He was glad. After having a small reunion of their own, they started heading back to their place. Kurapika asked them both a lot of questions about what they've done over the two years. Alluka was more than happy to talk about everything that they had experienced together.

The group arrived at the apartment, wasting no time in getting the two settled in for the stay. Killua changed his clothing before heading out to meet Gon. Alluka opted in staying behind with Kurapika and Leorio, since he deserved this time alone. Killua muttered out a quick goodbye before heading out.

\--z--

It didn't take long before Killua approached their meeting area. Leaning against the trunk of the tree was no other than Gon. From the distance he could tell how tall he had gotten over the two years. Gon heard approaching footsteps and quickly turned around. Killua had never seen someone's face light up as much as Gon's did. He couldn't help the blush that grew redder by the minute.

Gon ran towards him, pulling Killua into a crushing hug. His arms clutched his waist tightly as he buried his face against his neck. Killua let out a surprised gasp before wrapping his arms around his shoulder. He missed this, and he missed everything about Gon. Killua stroked his hair, burying his face against it because it had been too long. 

"Killua. I missed you so much." Gon muttered, squeezing him even tighter. Killua swatted his arms as a sign to ease up on the grip a little. 

"I missed you too, idiot." Killua replied.

Reluctantly, they both finally pulled apart while Killua got a better look at his best friend. He still wasn't as tall as him but really grew into his body. His skin darkened up, and Killua couldn't help but notice that he still had the same expression he had when they were kids. Gon observed the changes in his friend as well. Killua was more on the lanky and lean side but it suited him. He didn't look as broken as he used to. Gon was glad. He took Killua's hand before pulling him along.

"I know a really good spot were we can just sit and talk. Just make sure that you can keep up!" Gon teased. Killua looked at him, sticking his tongue out.

"If anything you should be the one keeping up with me. I'm pretty sure all you did was sit around and eat while I was gone." He jabbed back.

"Says the one who spent over 200 billion jenny on chocolate robots." Gon retorted. Killua kept quiet after that because he really couldn't argue that point. 

After a bit of running, Gon and Killua both stopped at one of the larger trees in the park, away from most of the people. They both sat down next to each other. Gon closed up any space that they had between them. He wasted no time into talking about what he did within those two years. Gon told Killua about his discussion with his father. He talked about returning to Whale Island, and all the things he did there. Killua was glad to hear that he had kept busy and happy for the most part. He watched his face as Gon excitedly talked about all the things he did. Killua blushed whenever he mentioned it would have been better with his best friend there. 

Gon was done talking about the things, and he looked to Killua to talk about his time away. He spoke about all the sites that he saw with Alluka. He explained about some of the not so pleasant run ins with various family members from time to time. Killua didn't leave out any details about the places they saw, and how happy it made Alluka. He loved spending time with his sister but being with Gon again made him realize how much he missed it just being them.

The conversation drifted to some of the unhappier parts of their relationship before the separation. It was something they both shouldn't avoid talking about. Gon had given Killua a proper apology for how selfish he was, and that he was sorry to put him through what he did. Killua was grateful for that. He apologized to for not completely understanding what he was going through, and not being there for him.

Things felt better now.

They finished catching up with each other, and took to the silence. Killua looked over at Gon, keeping his eyes on him for a while. With the sun setting, he really looked radiant. Gon turned to look at him, smiling as big as he could.

"I love you, Killua." Gon said. Killua's face turned bright red as he did his best to hide it. 

"Y-y-ou can't just say things like that!" He stuttered out. Gon laughed at his reaction before reaching over to take Killua's hands in his own. Killua thought his face couldn't heat up anymore. Gon gently squeezed his hands. 

"Being away from you made me realize some other things. You were always my best friend, and we've gone through so much together. Growing up I didn't doubt the love I had for you. But once maturing a little more, I realized that I felt a lot of romantic attraction for you." Gon stated while Killua did his best to calm the burning feeling on his face, "If you don't feel the same that's okay with me. I'm fine with just staying friends. But I wanted you to know."

Killua didn't know how to reply to his confessions. He felt the same way but the words didn't want to come out. Gon tried to pull his hands away after the moments of silence. Killua only tightened his grip around them, letting out a deep breath. 

"I love you too." He muttered, looking away while his face started burning again, "I feel the same way." 

Gon smiled at him before taking his face in his hands. He laughed over how warm Killua's face was before closing the distance between them. Killua clutched the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to him. He enjoyed the rough feeling of Gon's lips against his, and honestly nothing was better. Gon laughed against his mouth before they pulled away. 

Their hands stayed clasped tightly together while they leaned against the tree, watching the sunset together.


End file.
